


Coming Home

by redbirb



Category: DC Comics, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut, hopefully okay written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: Clark comes home from a hard day at work to find Jason ready for him.





	Coming Home

"Take off the damn tie," Jason playfully growls while tugging on Clark's trousers.

Clark, flushed, complies, strips off his tie and jacket, nearly rips his shirt in half in his haste. As soon as his hands are free, he grabs onto Jason's naked hips, groans as he slides them around to grope his lover's ass greedily. They collide in a mess of lust, want and heat, the younger of the two being momentously impatient.

Jason's moan of his name is everything Clark needs to hear right now. It's been a long day, as both reporter and Superman, balancing a double life to exhaustion. All he wanted to do when he got home was shower and curl up around his lover ; the other, however, had more in mind. Jason is bare top to bottom, cobalt blue swallowed by the black of two pupils. Best part, according to Clark's hazy brain and very interested nether regions, is he hasn't shaved today and Jason loves the feeling of stubble on skin, will feel it soon enough.

They stumble into the bedroom, Clark navigating using his super senses albeit fogged with arousal. There's a searching hand down his pants, zipper undone and he can't think when Jason is nipping at his jawline. A harsh scrape of teeth brings forth a loud moan, prompting his retaliation in the form of pushing the other ontop the bedsheets. Jason gasps, glares up at him from a sprawled position, but redirects attention to the removal of his lover's pants and boots. Clark teases him, won't give in easily, hooks a thumb into the waistband of his boxers and raises a brow as innocently as he can manage.

"Take it the fuck off already," Jason snarls, eyes hungry for more than a show.

Clark smiles, doesn't pay any mind to the cursing, snaps the elastic against a hip. "You don't want a show?"

"Another day," Jason grumbles. He spreads his legs, tries to look enticing for his bed partner.

He gets a longing stare for his efforts and no more retort. He smirks as Clark reveals himself, licks his lips in anticipation, gets on his knees and arches his back. It beckons the other forward and Jason rewards the obedience by leaning closer to mouth at the head of the offered cock. A hand gives appreciation to the curve, the heated flesh in Jason's palm pulses, a humming creating teasing vibration at the tip.

"Jay," Clark moans, a hand gently carding through the aforementioned man's hair.

A wicked grin is the only warning he is warranted before Jason sinks further down, hollows his cheeks in a practiced motion and moves the hand to trace along Clark's heavy balls. A stuttering breath is not enough for him, bobbing his head faster to illicit deep exhales of ecstasy and rumbling groans. Clark's cock is heavy in his mouth, natural musk masking all other smells. He swirls his tongue the best he can with a mouth crammed full of cock, moans throatily around the weight on his tongue. Jason wants to make his lover feel wanted, taken care of, give a reward for a hard day's work ; he isn't the only generous one in this relationship however.

A slurred protest is heard when Clark pulls himself out, shifts his hand in Jason's hair for a sturdier grip (but gentle, always gentle) and uses the other to help prop the lusty boy up enough to slot their lips together. The kiss is searing, firm and wet and dirty. The taller finally sidles up on the bed, has Jason lie down so that he can smooth his large palms down a heaving chest, caresses a scar or two he finds along the way.

He's about to quickly search the room for lube (x-ray vision and superspeed come in real handy for that) when Jason speaks. "Dun' need it," Gotham accent thick on each word," all ready fer ya."

To demonstrate Jason anchors his thighs on Clark's hips and reaches a hand between his legs. He easily stretches his hole with two fingers, moans at the slick feeling and instinctively clenches. Clark echoes him, gently replaces the fingers with his own, marvels at how thorough his lover has been. "How long have you been playing with yourself?"

"Ah, an h-hour - two? Not sure. Just, mmh, wanted ya so bad."

Clark makes a small noise, lust pooling even hotter in his belly at imagining Jason teasing himself, writhing and bouncing on fingers not big enough to satisfy. Large hands move away to grip Jason's thighs and bend him in half, position him and then Clark's face buries between those thighs. Purposely he rubs his stubbled cheeks against the exposed skin, drinks in Jason's stuttered gasps and happy outcries. Tonguing the underside of a previously neglected cock, he breathes in, feels tingles shoot down his spine.

"Beautiful," he mumbles, traces his chin across the balls at his mercy.

Jason whimpers, thighs tense, twisted partly onto his right shoulder from his pleasured writhing. Precum is leaking onto his belly, his pretty hole feeling unbearably empty at the moment. He shoves persistently at Clark's head, but the stronger man doesn't budge.

"Come on," he sobs, begs, pleads a little, embarrassingly, higher pitched," come on!"

Clark takes his time giving one last lick from balls to eager hole, flattening his tongue down onto the fluttering ring of muscle. He revels in Jason's drawn out groan, pulls away to savor the taste on his lips. He has to move on, a familiar itch under his skin starting to take root, the need to take care of his lover thoroughly.

"I've got you," he murmurs, smiling softly," I'm right here."

Jason trembles, craves this, wants this.

Clark takes himself in hand, pumps once for indulgence before lining up and pressing the tip in. There's an instinctive clench before Jason loosens up again, allows him to take his time pushing inside. They both groan, Clark at the delicious heat enveloping him and Jason from being gradually stretched the way he's been waiting for.

The kryptonian is big, girth impressive. Jason sighs happily when he bottoms out, toes curling at being full. Despite his wiggling, Clark doesn't move, sits perfectly still. He ignores his lover's goading, focuses his thoughts on not busting a nut right there ; Jason's body is tight, always is even after proper preparation. Nails rake down his back, surprises him into bucking suddenly. They both gasp, Clark begins to rolls his hips, knows Jason can take it.

"You're so good," Clark moans," so good to me."

Jason's breath stutters, accepts the praise without a word of protest ; Clark knows It's his kink, swells with pride and adoration at how beautiful his boy is. A whine urges him into thrusting a little faster, a little harder. Jason is biting his lower lip, muffling sounds that Clark desperately wants to hear. It's selfish, but Clark cannot help himself as he shifts Jason's knees into the crook of each elbow and moves harder, mindful of the fragile human flesh and bones under his hands.

That provokes a shout, sharp pleasure rattling them both, Jason trying to move back against him in fervor. "Please," Jason sobs, gives another shout, the creaking of the bed becoming harsher with each thrust.

"Hold on," Clark murmurs, plants adoring kisses against the collarbone within his reach, licks the pale edge of a scar closer to an armpit.

Jason whines noisily, throws his head back, his thighs pushing back against Clark's hold. He curses the kryptonian for drawing this out, torturing him, Clark pulling out slower to drag that cock blissfully so he feels every inch. Jason fists the sheets beneath him, can't stop the way he tries to twist under the pleasurable assault. All he needs is a little bit more...

Clark finally, _finally_ , wraps a hand around his neglected cock, squeezes just this side of tight and it's perfect. Jason surges up the best he can, chanting _fuck fuck **fuck**_ and he's cumming hot and hard, makes a mess all over his stomach. Clark has seconds before he follows, tries to be delicate when pulling out, uses the hand slick from Jason's orgasm to fist his cock, jerkily cumming between Jason's legs and covers each thigh.

Jason hums, looks sated with half-lidded eyes and a slack mouth. Clark can't resist leaning in for a more chaste, sweeter kiss. "Gorgeous," he praises," always so gorgeous."

Jason pulls a lazy grin, nuzzles into the palm that cups his cheek. He's still buzzing, aching pleasantly between his legs as he stretches slowly to work out any kinks. Clark reluctantly moves away, gets a warm wet washcloth to wipe himself and his lover clean, but not before admiring the debauched sight. He kisses each newly cleaned thigh, trails up a leg until he can lay his lips on each rib, jumps to suck at the offered neck. He tastes Jason's sweat, tongues up to lick along the jawline and press another kiss to Jason's chin.

"Dinner?"

There's a huff. "Help me make spaghetti?"

"Sounds good."


End file.
